wishbonefandomcom-20200215-history
The Prince and the Pooch
The Prince and the Pooch is the 26th ''Wishbone'' episode. It was aired on November 13, 1995. Plot It is springtime in Oakdale as Wishbone surveys his surroundings (e.g. Wanda's flowers blooming and Joe, Sam, and David playing catch with a baseball). Then, he proceeds to go to the Barnes residence where Joe, Sam, and David are at. Joe is still disappointed about losing the basketball championship and feels that Coach Menendez is responsible for the loss. Mr. Barnes overhears the conversation and says that coaching isn't always easy. Joe believes that if he was the coach, they would've won. He makes a bet with Mr. Barnes that any good player can be a good coach. Then, he assigns Joe to be the assistant coach of Emily's tee-ball team, the Oakdale Tigers. In the story, a mob of low-class citizens tries to get through to see the Prince of Wales, Edward Tutor, but they are fended off by the guards who are standing in front of a fence. Then, Tom Canty, a young poor boy, manages to squeeze in front so that he can see the prince. Soon after, the prince arrives and Canty is amazed by his looks. However, a guard tells Canty to move back. Prince Tutor then rebukes the guard and demands him to open the gate. Canty and Tutor meet for the first time and invites him into the castle. Despite their different economic statuses, they look pretty much the same. Then, they decide to swap places temporarily, which confuses a lot of people. Back in the present, Mr. Barnes introduces the tee-ball team to Joe. However, they are more interested in Wishbone than the actual game of tee-ball or Joe, which makes them lose their focus on their playing skills. Joe feels disgruntled and thinks that coaching looks a lot harder than it seems. Back in the story, Canty (as Tutor) continues to receive his royal treatments but is still confused over the switch. Then, Tutor (as Canty) is still mistaken as a pauper as the citizens give him negative remarks. Back at the castle, Canty hears that King Henry is dead and that Canty (who they think is Prince Tutor) will be crowned the new king. Back in the present, Joe is not looking forward to the game since he had a very rough time with the tee-ball team at practice. Then, Emily and Tina arrive and stay over with Joe since Mrs. Barnes has to take Mr. Barnes to the airport for a last-minute business trip and leaves them with him. Joe is discomforted about this and says, "Fun? I'm supposed to have fun?" At the time of the game, the girls are still more interested in Wishbone than the game, but Joe attempts to keep them focused. Wishbone, on the other hand, watches from the bleachers with Wanda and Ellen. The time for the game is one hour as the timer starts. However, all goes wrong for the Tigers as they continue to make mistakes and trail big in the game, leaving Joe frustrated. Mr. King then comes to the Tigers bullpen and complains to Joe about his coaching. Even though Joe claims that he's trying his best, the Tigers continue to make errors. Much to Mr. King's displeasure, he remarks, "Well, there goes the season." Back in the story, the citizens believe that Tutor is Canty since he is dressed in pauper's clothes. Then, he is informed about the coronation (Canty as Tutor) and wonders what's going on. Back in the present, the Tigers are losing 20-17. Mr. King snags Joe's clipboard and decides to take over. However, Joe grabs the clipboard back and says that he's trying his best. Then, Sam, David, Ellen, Wanda, and Mrs. Barnes arrive and wonder what's happening to Joe. He thinks everything is okay, but Mr. King doesn't believe so. In fact, he thinks it's far from okay. King's comment angers Ellen and tries to retaliate, but Wanda verbally restrains her. Suddenly, Wishbone runs on the field and becomes an honorary base coach. The Tigers become inspired and rally back with the bases loaded. Finally, Carol comes up to bat. She's nervous at first but hits the ball. Carol doesn't run at first, but thanks to Wishbone's tricks, she manages to chase him and scores the winning run for the Tigers, as they win 21-20. In the end, Joe thinks the ending of his coaching career is a big relief. Back in the story, Canty doesn't want to be king and switch back to being a pauper again and wonders where Prince Tutor is. Then, Tutor appears and proclaims he is the real Prince of England. The citizens then become surprised about their similarities. The Lord Protector then gives them a test to see who really is who. The two then put their signature on their papers. Then, Tutor gives the correct signature and is proclaimed king and Canty goes back to his pauper life. Back in the present, there is a team party at the Talbot residence. Emily gives Joe a thank you present, a cardboard baseball with all the teammates' names on them. Then, Emily gives Wishbone a piece of a raisin from a slice of pizza as he eats it. Cast 'Oakdale' Soccer the dog as Wishbone * Larry Brantley as the voice of Wishbone Jordan Wall as Joe Talbot Christie Abbott as Sam Kepler Adam Springfield as David Barnes Mary Chris Wall as Ellen Talbot Angee Hughes as Wanda Gilmore Jazmine McGill as Emily Barnes Katy Price as Tina John S. Davies as Mr. King Alex Morris as Mr. Nathan Barnes Carol as Molly Palmison 'The Prince and the Pauper' Soccer the dog as Tom Canty and Prince Edward Tutor * Larry Brantley as the voice of Tom Canty and Prince Edward Tutor * Sean Hennigan as Lord Hertford * Kevin Page as Herald * Akin Babatunde as Waterman Transcript The Prince and the Pooch/Transcript Tail-Ends Wishbone talks about the CGI illusional visual effects used for this episode that helped make two Wishbones. The crew used split-screen technology where one part of Wishbone was filmed on one side, and the other Wishbone was filmed on the other side. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes